A Picnic in the Garden
by NiGHTS4life
Summary: A little NiGHTS and Sonic crossover. Sonic and Amy are taking JAZZ me to a picnic in Splash Garden. Sonamyness is in this story.


A Picnic in the Garden

"Do you have everything ready for out picnic, Amy?" asked Sonic the hedgehog. He and his girlfriend, Amy Rose was getting ready to on a picnic with JAZZ, a nightmaren friend they have. The place the three chose was none other than Splash Garden. Amy looked in the picnic basket frantically.

"Hmm, let's see food, drinks, utensils, napkins, yep I think we're ready," Amy said to her boyfriend. "I hope we brought enough."

Sonic gave sigh, "I think we have everything, Ames. Let's go before it starts raining." He over heard the radio a while ago and it said "slight chance of rainstorms."

"Did you bring the blanket like I told you Sonic?" asked Amy. "I hope you didn't forget it again."

Sonic was holding the blanket under his arm. They didn't want to be late to pick JAZZ up. So the hedgehogs got into their car and drove.

"What a great idea to have a picnic in Splash Garden Amy," Sonic said to her.

"Well I just thought it would be a perfect place to just have one," replied Amy. "It's just so beautiful."

An hour later, both Sonic and Amy have their friend JAZZ in the backseat.

"Thanks for picking me up guys. I thought I had to fly there by myself."

"No problem JAZZ," thanked Sonic. "So what did you bring?"

JAZZ took out a bag with 12 inch submarine sandwiches in it. "Just to show I care I made some for guys as well. I didn't put any other stuff on it so it's just meat."

JAZZ gave a nervous look to the hedgehogs.

"That's okay," Amy said calming JAZZ down.

In a moment or two, the hedgehogs and nightmaren made it to Splash Garden. "Where should we sit?" JAZZ asked.

"How about here," Sonic found a sandy spot near the sea.

"I was thinking about one in the park," Amy said pointing to tiled ground area.

JAZZ found the perfect spot. It was tiled and it was near the sea side.

So the three settled there and got started unpacking the basket. They laid out the blanket. JAZZ took out the subs.

"Mine's the plain one," he called out. "What do you guys want on yours?"

"I want lettuce, and peppers, and tomatoes," Amy ordered. "What about you Sonic?"

"I don't want a sub, I want a chili dog," complained Sonic.

"Sonic, I don't have any chili dogs," JAZZ explained. "I want you to at least try it."

"Fine," Sonic took the sandwich and took a bite. He was starting to like it.

"This is pretty good," he said. "But it needs something on it."

"Like what?" JAZZ asked. "I got some vegetable oil to give it some flavor."

Sonic grabbed the oil and put some on it. "Now it tastes good."

Amy was finishing hers and then brought out a pitcher of lemonade. She took out three glasses and poured some out.

JAZZ took a sip, "Sweet lemonade Amy, might I say there is some mint in it to give it flavor."

Amy gave a smile. She waited for Sonic to say something.

"Tasty," he complimented.

It was a perfect day out, the sun was shining, and the breeze was cool. And there was no chance of rain.

Sonic then decided to take a walk around. Little does he know that Amy was stalking him and was waiting for the right moment. Sonic turned around.

"JAZZ? Is that you?" asked Sonic. Then out of nowhere, Amy glomped him.

"Amy!" Sonic cried. He was laughing with Amy on him.

"I got you, my Sonic," she said with a cute expression on her face.

JAZZ just had to burst out laughing; he thought it was so cute. "I'm sorry guys, but seeing you two like that is just too adorable."

Sonic and Amy were blushing so much their faces were almost red.

"Aw come on guys," JAZZ spoke out. "You two look so cute together."

And indeed they were. They both stared at each other.

"Amy?" Sonic asked. He then gave Amy a passionate kiss right on the lips. "I love you."

Amy was in total shock when he did that, "Oh my God! Is it true Sonic?!"

"Yes it is, Amy. I love you and only you," he gave her another kiss.

Amy was crying tears of joy and hugged her man.

JAZZ, however was feeling a little strange. He almost felt like strength was building inside of him.

"Uh guys, something's going on with me," he yelped. He then felt like he can do anything. Both Sonic and Amy were JAZZ's dreamers of the Blue Ideya of Intelligence, and when they kiss, both of their Ideya go straight to the nightmaren.

JAZZ was now flying without anything stopping him, "Whoo hoo! I love being a nightmaren!"

This was surly one of the must remembered picnics Amy and Sonic will remember.

The End


End file.
